Supernatural: The Trinity Chronicles
by Trinity DarkPrincess
Summary: Trinity is my OC do NOT use her without asking me. She is Sam's twin sister and has been with them their whole lives. Some of this is gonna be memories See how different the series is with Trinity involved. Warning: Spanking.


Supernatural : The Trinity chronicles

/ Trinity is my OC do NOT use her without asking me. She is Sam's twin sister and has been with them their whole lives. Some of this is gonna be memories See how different the series is with Trinity involved. Also when she was 17 Trinity ran away and was turned into a vampire so she is forever 17 but their dad doesn't know yet.

Note: For Trinity's character picture Elena Gilbert from the vampire diaries. /

Warning: spanking later on.

Chapter one:

Setting: A bar

Sam and Dean are looking for information so they are talking to a couple of teens. Trinity was suppose to be doing the same and at first she was. And they could even see her talking to a teen boy but the next time Dean looked over at her he was surprised to see her making out with the guy and he hit Sam who gave his brother a mean look "Ow..Dean. What?" he asked wanting to know what Dean's issue was then Dean used his head to point in a direction and Sam then saw it too and Dean whispered to him "I'll be right back. " then Dean got up and straightened himself and went over to them and said in a drill Sargent tone trying to imitate their father "Young lady do you have ANY idea how much trouble your in? ITS WAY PAST YOUR CURFEW LITTLE GIRL! GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR. MOVE IT!" he yelled and she stared at him in shock then looked around at everyone who was staring at her and she was pretty sure she was gonna just die of embarrassment right then! And the worst part about it was that she could tell from the look in his eyes that he was enjoying this. It was his weird sense of humor messing with not just her but everyone else too. Instead of calling his bluff she stormed outside leaving them alone in the bar and sat in the impala and even though it was a joke she was still WAY embarrassed.

Dean and Sam got back into the car not too long after that. Sam laughed when he saw the look on her face "Oh come on your not still pouting are you?"  
She glared "Its not funny Sam!"  
Sam grinned "The hell it wasn't! You should have seen the look on your face."  
She reached over and smacked the back of his head "Shut up Sam!" she growled  
When she hit him he reacted by reaching back and trying to smack her too but she managed to get to the far side of the back seat where he couldn't reach "Haha. Sasquatch can't get me!" she stuck out her tongue.  
"Yeah you just wait Thumbalina!" he said but then laughed When Dean reached back and gave her a smack on her thigh "There now your even. Both of ya cut it out." he said as he started to drive.  
"Dean your mean." she pouted.  
Dean just chuckled "Well next time behave yourself. I don't wanna catch you necking with a boy while we're on the job again." he said in mock sternness and she sighed "Fiiiiine!" she pouted.  
And Sam shook his head "If we DO find dad he's not gonna like the new vampire teenage Trinity. "  
Dean was in agreement with that. "Yeah. No kidding."

Added scenes from episode Dead Man's blood:

After John showed up and explained the his friend Elkins had been killed by vampires Dean decided to come clean about Trinity. They had been lucky that Trinity had gone out to buy some junk food when John showed up. They had told him she was with them and at the store but they hadn't told him the other part yet and now seemed like the best time. "Yeah speaking of vampires there's something you should know sir." he started and John looked up giving his son his full attention. "A few years ago Trinity had a run in with a vamp." he said not sure how to tell a man that his daughter was a vampire. John stood up now sure what Dean was trying to say "A run in?" he asked "She's okay isn't she?" he asked he had a weak spot for his daughters.

Dean grimaced "Well yeah. She's fine." he said and John nodded "But?" he asked sensing that there was more to the story. Dean sighed then just spit it out "He turned her sir."

John looked like he was gonna be sick but he only sat down and put his head in his hands frustrated and that's when Trinity came in unaware that he was home or how tense the situation had just become she walked in cheerful and in a good mood "Hey guess what! They had caramel flavored coffee!" she said her grin a mile wide and really excited as if she had won the lottery. Then she saw her father who now was looking at her and her smiled slipped fast "Oh crap." John stood up and picked up a machete ready to cut her head off fast but Sam yanked her behind him and yelled "No. Hell no. Come on dad. She's not even doing anything wrong. She's good. I swear she's good. She's not like the others." Sam said pleading for his father to try and understand that she wasn't a monster because of this.  
John wanted more then anything to believe Sam but he had to be sure. "Why should I believe that?" he asked  
Dean got beside his brother like a shield blocking their father from seeing her. "Its the truth dad. We're not stupid. If she was dangerous we would have killed her. But Sam's right this time. There's good in her. She isn't controlled by the bloodlust. She doesn't hurt people. She drinks animal blood." Dean said in her defense.  
"That thing isn't your sister Dean. I know you wanna believe that she's different but all vampires are the same. They're very skilled at lying. She could be playing you." John said  
Sam wasn't about to back down or let his father get away with that. "Oh right because you know her so well. You don't know anything about her dad. So how would you know? Trinity isn't a liar. And she's not gonna hurt us. She doesn't even want to hurt us. She let me in and I can feel her emotions. All of them. I know exactly what goes through her head. She's not playing anybody. Plus we did research and it says in rare cases vampires can hold on to their humanity. If they surround themselves with things that are familiar to them. Like family. So just take it easy dad. She's still Trinity. Just give her a chance to prove it. "Sam said.

John didn't like Sam's tone but then he never did. But that didn't mean that Sam wasn't right. And if he was then there was no reason to kill her. And he's rather not kill her anyways. He put the weapon down "Sorry sweetie. Sometimes Its hard to separate the hunter from the dad. I just hate to see you like this. " he said and when she came over to him he gave her a bear hug.

And Trinity did prove herself. She helped with the vamps in a big way. However there was an incident after her father explained Dead man's blood. After injecting the head vamps girlfriend with it and using her as a bargaining chip to get the colt back and Trinity came face to face with the head vampire who smiled at her recognizing her.  
"Well well well. If it isn't the girl with the sweetest blood I've ever tasted." he beamed at her and she took several steps backing right into Sam's huge frame "wait. HE turned you?" he asked and she nodded. He placed his hands on her arms "Hey listen to me. That doesn't matter anymore." he said trying to calm her fear.

The head vampire ended up getting a hold of Sam and John used one of the bullets to kill him.

With the vampire dead Trinity felt that she had gotten her revenge even though it was her father that killed him.  
They decided that together they would hunt down the yellow eyed demon and kill him.

TBC...

This is just a small skit I have planned for the gang. However due to all the BULLYING I am getting on this story it is gonna be taken down in 48 hours and I will then repost the revised version.

Author note:

This is directed at the people who have left me hateful reviews.

I HAVE BEEN TOLD MORE THEN ONCE THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT MY OC'S AND THAT PEOPLE PRETTY MUCH THINK I'M STUPID JUST FOR SAYING THAT OTHERS NEED TO ASK BEFORE THEY USE MY CHARACTERS. WELL NEWS FLASH IT HAS HAPPENED BEFORE. THERE HAS BEEN SOMEONE THAT CAME TO ME BEFORE ASKING IF THEY COULD USE A CHARACTER OF MINE IN THEIR STORY AND TONS OF AUTHORS STATE THAT ABOUT THEIR OC'S SO SERIOUSLY GET OFF MY ASS ABOUT THAT! OTHER WRITERS WILL READ MY STUFF AND IF THEY LIKE MY CHARACTER ENOUGH THEY MAY ASK TO USE HER BECAUSE THAT DOES HAPPEN. IT'S SOMETHING THAT NEEDS TO BE STATED IN THE STORY AND DESPITE WHAT SOME OF YOU MAY THINK OF THE CHARACTER THERE MAY BE SOMEONE THAT DOES LIKE THE CHARACTER ENOUGH TO WANT TO USE IT IN THEIR OWN STORY.

ANOTHER PERSON ACTUALLY SAT THERE AND SAID THERE THIRD GRADE CLASS WRITES BETTER THEN ME. FIRST OF ALL WHY IS A TEACHER EVEN WASTING THEIR VALUABLE TIME ON A FANFICTION SITE? SECOND YOUR OBVIOUSLY ONE OF THOSE TEACHERS THAT CARES MORE ABOUT YOURSELF THEN OTHER PEOPLE BECAUSE INSTEAD OF ENCOURAGING YOUR JUST FLAT OUT INSULTING. THEN AGAIN YOUR NOT THE FIRST TEACHER TO SHOW ME THAT TEACHERS DON'T REALLY CARE. MY TEACHERS ALREADY PROVED THAT TO ME SO REALLY YOU DIDN'T NEED TO REMIND ME BUT THANKS ANYWAY! ALSO YOUR COMMENT ALSO PROVES THAT JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE IS AN ADULT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THEY ARE MATURE! EITHER YOUR A YOUNG TEACHER WHO DOESN'T REALLY KNOW HER TRADE YET OR YOUR JUST ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE THAT THINKS THEY ARE BETTER THEN EVERYONE ELSE AND THINKS THEY CAN PASS JUDGEMENT JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE IN A POSITION OF AUTHORITY. WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU. JUST BECAUSE YOUR A TEACHER DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT ONLINE AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW WHAT BULLYING IS AND SHOULD AS A TEACHER BE ABOVE THAT KIND OF ACTION. OH AND I HIGHLY DOUBT YOUR KIDS CAN WRITE BETTER THEN ME. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MY BEST WORK YET. I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL AND STATED MORE THEN ONCE THAT THE WAY THIS STORY STARTED WAS NOT MY BEST WORK. THIS WAS THE FIRST THING I POSTED ON HERE SO YEAH ITS GONNA PRETTY MUCH SUCK. THE FIRST STORY IS ALWAYS THE WORST BECAUSE YOUR NERVOUS AND ANXIOUS ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE WILL THINK. YOU PUT A LOT OF PRESSURE ON YOURSELF AND SOMETIMES WHEN YOU DO THAT THE STORY TURNS OUT REALLY BAD. OR NOT AT ALL HOW YOU PICTURED IT.

AND DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?

I MEAN SERIOUSLY IF ALL YOUR GONNA DO IS BASH MY STORIES THEN STOP COMING TO MY PAGE AND STOP READING MY STORIES! YOUR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE I AM COMPLETELY ALONE HERE! I WOULD EVEN GO AS FAR AS TO SAY THIS IS STARTING TO MAKE ME FEEL WORTHLESS! ITS JUST A FREAKING STORY! THERE IS NO REASON AT ALL TO BE SUCH HARSH CRITICS! WOULD IT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER IF I CRIED OVER YOUR WORDS? WOULD IT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER IF I CUT MY WRIST? WILL THAT MAKE YOU GUYS STOP? I MEAN REALLY WHAT THE FUCK WILL MAKE YOU PEOPLE HAPPY?! I AM NOT A TEENAGER BUT A LOT OF THE WRITERS ON HERE ARE! AND YOU PEOPLE NEED TO THINK BEFORE YOU POST COMMENTS BECAUSE A LOT OF TEENS WOULD KILL THEMSELVES OVER THE TYPES OF COMMENTS YOU ARE LEAVING ON MY STORIES! I PERSONALLY AM BETTER AND STRONGER THEN THAT. SO NO I AM NOT GONNA KILL MYSELF AND I'M NOT GONNA CUT MYSELF AND RELAPSE BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE. YOUR NOT WORTH IT. WRITING IS MY PASSION AND NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME. ALSO A REVIEWER IS NOT THE SAME AS A CRITIC. MAYBE YOU PEOPLE SHOULD WATCH LESS OF THOSE STUPID SHOWS THAT HAVE CRITICS IN THEM. CAUSE A REVIEW IS NOT SUPPOSE TO SOUND LIKE A TOTAL PUT DOWN ON THE AUTHOR. ITS MEANT TO TELL THE AUTHOR WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE ABOUT THE STORY AND IF YOUR A DECENT PERSON THEN YOU'LL PUT IT IN A DECENT WAY INSTEAD OF TRYING TO MAKE THE AUTHOR FEEL LIKE THEY ARE WORTHLESS OR LIKE THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY ARE DOING. I AM 23 YEARS OLD AND I HAVE BEEN DOING THIS SINCE I WAS 12 YEARS OLD. I WAS 12 WHEN I KNEW THAT I WANTED TO BE A WRITER AND I STARTED WRITING FANFICTION TO. WHEN I DISCOVERED THIS SITE I STARTED PUTTING MY STUFF ON HERE AND PEOPLE LOVE IT. I HAVE TONS OF FANS ON MY OTHER FANFICTION PAGE. I MADE THIS PAGE BECAUSE I WANTED TO HAVE A PAGE JUST FOR MY SUPERNATURAL STORIES. I HAD TONS OF PLANS TO START STORIES. HOWEVER ALL THE BULLYING IS KINDA MAKING ME NOT EVEN WANNA GO TO MY PAGE. ITS KILLING MY INSPIRATION BUT DON'T WORRY. JUST LIKE WITH ANY REAL WRITER MY INSPIRATION ALWAYS COMES BACK.

GET A LIFE AND STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL WORTHLESS BECAUSE I APPARENTLY CAN'T PLEASE EVERYBODY WHICH AS A WRITER I ALREADY KNOW THIS BUT DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT MAYBE YOU PEOPLE EXPECT TOO MUCH? I AM OUT OF PRACTICE SO MY STUFF IS GONNA BE FAR FROM PERFECT. I DO A LOT OF ROLEPLAYING AND I AM JUST NOW GETTING BACK TO WRITING AFTER A VERY LONG BRAKE. NOT THAT YOU PEOPLE WILL ACCEPT THAT. YOU'LL PROBABLY SAY THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE WHICH IS IT BUT ITS ALSO THE TRUTH.

THIS IS A SITE FOR WRITERS BUT ITS ALSO FOR FUN!

WE ARE NOT GETTING PAID TO DO THIS AND THE ONLY JOY WE GET IS DURING THE WRITING AND ALSO WHEN WE GET GOOD REVIEWS.

I MEAN DAMN YOU PEOPLE ARE MAKING IT SO THAT AUTHORS AREN'T EVEN COMFORTABLE WITH THEMSELVES ANYMORE.

MAKING ME FEEL INSECURE ISN'T GONNA MAKE YOU PERFECT. ACTUALLY IT JUST SHOWS HOW PATHETIC YOU PEOPLE ARE BECAUSE YOU NEED TO MAKE OTHERS FEEL BAD.

NEGATIVE REVIEWS ARE SUPPOSE TO HELP US FIGURE OUT WHAT WE ARE DOING THAT COULD BE BETTER. I ALREADY KNOW THAT MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING NEEDS WORK. HOWEVER THE COMMENTS YOU PEOPLE ARE MAKING ARE CRUEL AND ALL YOUR DOING IS PUTTING ME DOWN BECAUSE YOUR NOT SATISFIED BY WHAT YOUR READING. INSULTING SOMEONE THE WAY YOU PEOPLE ARE INSULTING ME IS CALLED BULLYING! AND I'M AMAZED AT HOW MANY OF YOU SIT THERE AND BULLY ME AND THINK I'M SOME KIND OF STUPID AMATEUR BUT THEN YOU APPARENTLY DON'T EVEN SEE WHAT YOUR DOING WHEN YOUR COMMENTING! WE ARE HERE FOR THE FANS. NOT THE HATERS!

SO IF ANY OF YOU FEEL LIKE LEAVING CRUEL COMMENTS JUST STOP RIGHT NOW AND GO AWAY. GROW THE HELL UP BECAUSE THE WRITERS ARE IN CHARGE OF THEIR STORIES. NOT YOU PEOPLE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE LOVE A WRITER HAS FOR THEIR STORIES OR THEIR CHARACTERS. AND ITS NOT JUST ME. INSULT ANYONE'S CHARACTER AND I GUARANTEE YOU WILL GET THE SAME REACTION YOU ARE GETTING FROM ME. I DEFEND MYSELF AND MY STORY AND MY CHARACTERS BECAUSE I UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON AND I UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY MEAN. YOU PEOPLE AREN'T EVEN GIVING ME A CHANCE TO INSTALL THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THAT YOU CAN MAYBE UNDERSTAND AND GET MORE OF THE STORY. NO YOUR JUST FLAT OUT SHUTTING ME DOWN BECAUSE THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR SOME REASON WASN'T ACCEPTABLE. I'M PRETTY SURE THAT MY READERS ON MY OTHER PAGE WOULD HAVE HAD NO PROBLEMS WITH THIS AND WOULD HAVE SAID IT WAS A GOOD START AND THAT THEY ARE WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I SAY ITS YOU PEOPLE THAT HAVE THE PROBLEM AND THAT YOU EXPECT TOO MUCH BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THESE PROBLEMS WITH MY OTHER READERS. I HAVE ANOTHER FANFICTION PAGE AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN TREATED LIKE THIS BEFORE. MY READERS ADORE ME AND MY STORIES. WHY DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT THAT THE NEXT TIME YOU WANNA SIT THERE AND TRY TO ACT LIKE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH. IF YOU DON'T WANNA GIVE ME THE TIME OF DAY THEN FINE. GO READ SOMETHING ELSE. BUT DON'T HATE ON ME AND MY STORY JUST BECAUSE YOUR BORED AND YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT. I MEAN ITS THE SAME AS A 5 YEAR OLD THROWING A TANTRUM CAUSE THEY AREN'T GETTING THINGS EXACTLY THEIR WAY. ACCEPT OF COURSE WE ARE ALL SUPPOSE TO BE MATURE ENOUGH TO USE THE INTERNET.

SO I'M GONNA SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME. DO NOT BULLY ME AND DO NOT BASH MY STORIES. THEY ARE MINE! AND SO ARE THE CHARACTERS. YOU NEED TO SHOW SOME RESPECT AND BE NICE IF YOUR GONNA SAY SOMETHING NEGATIVE. THERE IS NO REASON AT ALL TO BE RUDE. IF YOU CAN'T BE NICE THEN GO AWAY AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE GROWN UP.

SINCERELY

-TRINITY DARKPRINCESS

AKA:

CRAZYFANTASYGIRL-


End file.
